


Что-то там про доверие

by commander_Mitchell



Series: Колебательные метки [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_Mitchell/pseuds/commander_Mitchell
Summary: Пост-канонная зарисовка о том, что связывает двух Всадников - Войну и Смерть.





	Что-то там про доверие

Дверь в комнату рывком распахивается, ручка грохает о стену, скорее всего оставляя вмятину на биопластовой отделке.

\- Трахни меня.

Сидящий в постели мужчина поднимает взгляд от книги. Моргает.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Глухой? - огрызается Радау, размашисто шагая вперёд, - Я сказал - трахни меня.

Дверь, следуя инерции, слишком медленно возвращается обратно в пазы, и он придаёт ей ускорения. Совсем немного.  
Раздается повторный грохот с теряющимся на его фоне щелчком автоматического замка. По хлипкому дверному косяку бежит трещина.

Мужчина откладывает книгу в сторону, корешком вверх. Склонив голову, изучающе разглядывает вошедшего.

\- Зачем?

Глядя на задумчивую морщину, прорезавшую его лоб, и на отпечатанное поперёк лица недоумение, Радау хочется выть в голос. Возможно, вцепившись себе в волосы при этом.

Не понимает.  
Он _не_понимает.

Но хуже то, что Радау и сам себя слабо осознаёт в тот момент.

Что толкнуло его прийти сюда посреди ночи.  
Что дёрнуло его язык сказать именно это вместо очевидного "нахуя ты опять меня спас".

Почему он каждый раз, каждый сука раз, доверяет этому нечеловеческому ублюдку свою спину, хотя прекрасно знает, чем это закончится.

Чем это всегда заканчивается.

Он неосознанно двигает плечами, ощущая между лопатками лезвие фантомного ножа. Воткнутого по рукоять. Провернутого против часовой.

Это ваше хваленое доверие - хуйня на постном масле.

"Нечеловеческий ублюдок" мягко поднимается с кровати, тонкое одеяло скользит вниз. Тот даже пальцем не шевелит, чтобы его поймать.

Что за дебильная привычка спать голым.  
И почему сейчас, хотя этот высоченный мудак и стоит перед ним с членом наперевес, раздетым себя чувствует именно он, Радау.

И, возвращаясь к насущному вопросу, - кто блять просил вытаскивать его с задания. Плевать, что самоубийственного. Не в первый раз, в конце концов.

К слову - не такое уж оно было замороченное. Пробраться в одно из предприятий Иерихона и устроить там небольшую диверсию, подорвав главный энергоблок. Всего их было три - основной и два дополнительных - и они были разнесены по трём разным зданиям. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что каждые полчаса энергоблоки функционально тасовались - без какого-либо алгоритма или системы. Ошибочно рвануть дополнительный блок означало нулевой урон для структур Иерихона, красную кнопку и большой ненужный шухер с выводом на улицы силовиков впоследствии. Поэтому целью их опергруппы было сорвать джекпот на главном генераторе и навести ровно столько шума, чтобы все подумали, что причиной взрыва послужила техническая неисправность. Все - кроме руководства Иерихона, разумеется, они же не тупые.  
Их целью было показать этим не_тупым тварям, насколько серьёзны их намерения.

Своей хаотичной перестановкой слагаемых энергоблоки защищали себя сами, поэтому охраны на объекте было не слишком много, и это играло им на руку. Меньше народу - больше кислороду и простора для деятельности. Они как-никак аварию имитируют, а множественные трупы с пулевыми в голове несколько не вписываются в эту версию.

Радау был против того, чтобы работать с кем-то в связке. ("Я и так повязан с синим, нас уже двое по умолчанию, что значит нужен отвлекающий манёвр, это идиотизм").  
Его не спросили.

Радау предлагал отправить в вентиляционные шахты Два-ноль - "чтобы он там пообтирался и устроил им всплеск какой-нибудь чумы или оспы".  
Четвёртый назвал это необдуманным и бесчеловечным ("ой да ладно, кто бы блять говорил").  
И да - его опять не спросили и дали рыжего клоуна в нагрузку.

К слову, тот действительно смог как-то отвлечь охрану, так что план поехал по пизде не поэтому.

И не потому, что в бессистемность тасовки ролей энергоблоков не удалось удаленно вмешаться своим выверенным алгоритмом. Благодаря Симбионту и его электронному мозжечку - ещё как удалось; и это выкроило три часа контролируемых переходов, прежде чем внедрённый им ворм бесследно самоуничтожился. Радау почувствовал себя немного кулхацкером, пока ломал систему (Симбионт в ответ на это саркастично фыркал, но от комментариев воздерживался).

Их блестящий план накрылся блестящим же тазом тогда, когда стало понятно, что рвануть энергоблок дистанционно не удастся. Пока Радау полз на брюхе по верхним перекрытиям, он успел проклясть допотопное ручное управление и порадоваться за свой педантизм в изучении тонкостей взрывного дела. Особенно тех, что касались детонации дедовским способом, то бишь путём разрезания нужных проводочков. Условно говоря.

Равнодушно глядя на то, как таймер начал обратный отсчёт, Радау подумал, что за две с половиной минуты он гарантированно не сможет отсюда убраться. Зато успеет покурить.

И - серьёзно, таймер? Ещё бы тикающий будильник присобачили, чтоб уж совсем тепло и лампово.  
Иерихон, самая технологически продвинутая организация этого мира, спешите видеть.

Где-то на середине мыслей про то, что кирпич надежней пистолета по причине отсутствия осечек, поэтому есть какая-никакая обоснованность в ручном управлении, и о том, что Всадникам придётся устроить себе кастинг на роль новой Войны, потому что эта - мимолетный взгляд на табло - через 28 секунд, увы и ах, кончится, его и выдернули.

В прямом смысле выдернули. Материализовавшись за спиной. Завернув в полы плаща, словно какую-то долбаную принцессу. Не дав уйти, красиво рванув при этом.  
Ну что за еб твою мать.

Когда его выгрузили в коридоре какой-то занюханной гостиницы (судя по отсутствию лепнины и ковров - вряд ли выбор о'Клока), сил на негодование по поводу собственной, в очередной раз просроченной гибели уже не оставалось. Как и на размышления на тему телепортации - или что там есть у этого гондона в арсенале. Как и на шуточки про плащ и эксгибициониста. Поэтому Радау, оттолкнув руки Четвёртого и что-то сплюнув сквозь зубы, направился в сторону первой свободной комнаты, где разнёс все, что ещё не отваливалось, и угрюмо засел курить в ванной на коврике.

Кстати, сигарета во время их "перехода" даже не потухла.  
Вот же ж мудак.

И вот теперь - кто бы мог подумать! - на арене дрессированный конь Радау, стоящий в комнате своего главнокомандующего (нашёл интуитивно, ладно, окей, синий сориентировал) перед голым им же (серьёзно, какого хрена).

Ждущий пинка за то, что пустил в себя мерзкого червяка по имени "доверие к ближнему своему" и за желание демонстрировать открытый тыл. Ждущий унижения. Одним очень простым способом.

\- Трахни. Меня, - чеканя слова, произносит Радау, - Сейчас.

Да-да, этим самым способом.

Ему нужно что-то мерзкое и низкое. Что-то, что поставит его на место и заставит вновь ждать от всех подставы. От всех - включая вот этого вот.

Потому что в противном случае - нож, спина, поворот до щелчка.

Четвёртый устало вздыхает в ответ.

\- Я не стану этого делать, - он медлит, - Дэмиен.

А вот теперь Радау чувствует себя не просто раздетым.  
Он чувствует себя тем, с кого только что заживо содрали кожу.

Все, что угодно, даже публичная ебля в позе раком - но только не это_имя.

Его начинает трясти.

Он не цифрует момент, когда Четвёртый подходит ближе. Когда осторожно, словно боясь что-то повредить или нарушить, обнимает его.

\- Я - не они.

Они.

В глазах Радау - алая дымка, из которой проступают контуры приютского туалета. Отбитый по углам кафель и заострявшаяся вонь. Боль в заломленной наверх руке. Издевательский смех, бьющий по барабанным перепонкам.

"Посмотрим, как ты теперь запоёшь, мелкий прыщ."

Мокнущие на коленях штаны - похоже, его опустили в лужу. К хребту добавляется вес чьего-то ботинка.

"Давай, прогибайся хорошенько."

Рот зажимают грязные пальцы.

"Чтоб не орал".  
"Э, а как он тогда сосать-то будет, дебил."  
"Жопой кверху не только сосать можно."

Кто-то над ухом захлебывается хохотом. Штаны сдергивают до середины бёдер.

Пальцы у него во рту похожи на копошащихся червей. Он закрывает глаза и с хрустом смыкает на них зубы.  
И ещё раз.  
И ещё раз.

Вокруг очень много красного. Оно брызгает фонтаном, заливается в глотку. Пахнет железом и солью.

Вокруг очень много воплей, в том числе и плаксивый:  
"Мать твою, да этот ублюдок тебе руку отъел!"

Он видит это со стороны, в замедленной съёмке: пятеро уебков от пятнадцати до семнадцати, бросившихся врассыпную, один из которых держит свою изувеченную руку другой как факел. И номер 1710R (бывший Дэмиен, будущий Радау), двенадцать лет, выплевывающий две откусанные фаланги. Молча скалящий окровавленные зубы им вслед.

Что это блять за сеанс стриптиза мясом наружу.

Он приходит в себя от того, что его гладят между лопаток. Раз за разом проскальзывая по тому месту, куда потом воткнут нож. Обязательно. Непременно.  
Как же иначе-то.

\- Тише, мальчик, тише.

По периферии скользит ленивая мысль, что в кои-то веки обходится без вездесущего синего и его звукового сопровождения.

\- Я попросил не вмешиваться, - шепчут ему в макушку, - Это в конце концов личное.

Радау мысленно вносит в арсенал Четвёртого чтение мыслей и общение с его кибер-системой без прямого подключения.

Спустя время он отстраняется, кулем валится на кровать, задевая лежащую там книжку:  
\- О, сказочки, надо же. Почитай мне на ночь, а.

Четвёртый недоуменно косится на обложку - Томас Манн, "Волшебная гора" - и пожимает плечами:  
\- Если ты настаиваешь.

Радау, свернувшись клубком, вырубается, не дослушав и до конца первого абзаца.

\- У людей весьма странное понимание того, что можно считать сказками.  
Едва заметно улыбаясь, Четвёртый подтыкает под него край одеяла.

***  
Наутро вся группа сидит в холле, краем глаза следя за новостными сводками на средней паршивости голографическом экране. Эллиот увлечённо щёлкает каналами и после откидывается на спинку кресла, не скрывая триумфа:  
\- Четыре сообщения про техническую неисправность, один нудный репортаж с места событий. Никакой террористической угрозы. Да мы просто боженьки тайной подрывной деятельности, ребятки!

Один из "ребяток" хмурится на очевидное богохульство (и это не Радау), другой сосредоточенно чистит апельсин (это тоже не он), третий прихлебывает кофе. Только гора окурков в пепельнице напротив, которая втрое больше обычной, слегка намекает на то, что эта ночь прошла не совсем по графику.

(Кстати, он уточнил у о'Клока - все-таки он выбрал эту дыру в качестве перевалочного пункта.  
"Конспирация, друг мой, конспирация", - доверительно мурлыкает рыжий.  
"Выкупить на месяц целый этаж - охренная конспирация", - приподнимает бровь Радау.  
"Я сказал, что это реалити-шоу и мы будем снимать оргии на хэнди-кэм".  
Радау, не сдержавшись, ржёт и заявляет, что эта версия отстой и не выдерживает никакой критики.)

Новости заканчиваются, необходимые сведения получены, Эллиот начинает искать по телевизору уже себя, а Радау, окончательно теряя интерес к происходящему, допивает залпом остывший кофе и встаёт. Симбионт наигрывает в голове что-то электронное, без голоса - и ненавязчивое. В кои-то веки.

Поворачиваясь к ним спиной, он по привычке поводит плечами. Фантомного ножа нет - вместо него там теперь обосновался отпечаток чужой ладони.  
Саднит, зараза, как свежий ожог.

Радау тихо хмыкает и выходит из комнаты.

Придётся привыкать.  
Похоже, он теперь там надолго.


End file.
